Violet (Far Cry 3 Fiction)
by ZeldaluvsU
Summary: Abigail crash lands on Rook Island, along with a frenemy of hers. She meets trouble first when she is contacted by her alternate persona, Violet, who is a psychopathic murderer to say the least. When Violet is stumbled upon by none other than Vaas, she finds herself becoming consumed by the island itself. Story contains heavy use of mature language.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Before you read, I want you to know that this is not going to be anywhere near "G" rated, if you will. I'd also like to say a few things about Abigail/Violet. Abigail has Multiple Personality Disorder, if you didn't know from the "alternate persona" thing. Violet is in fact, like an opposite of Abigail, in some ways. She is, however, as real as Abigail makes her. There are many places that trigger Abigail's persona to switch on, and there are many places that trigger Violet's persona. Both girls are around 25ish. I do not own anything from the Far Cry games...please don't kill me. This story was originally posted on Quotev, however I'm pretty positive no one on the site even plays Far Cry, so here I am. (Creepy side note: I started writing this before I killed Vaas in the game, and the whole reason I came up with Violet was she had said "You are me, I am you, we are the same." After that, I just had to bring Violet to life. Then, when I got to the boss fight with Vaas, he actually says, "You are me, and I am you." I seriously just stared at the screen freaked out until he killed me.)

"And down went Alice...

After the rabbit...

Not once considering how in the world...

she was to get out..."

"No, no way! It's a death trap waiting to spring...on second thought, maybe I will jump!" I shook Serena off as she pleaded with me to go skydiving with her.

"Oh, relax! It's perfectly safe! You can just equip the parachute whenever you want!"

"Huh, right."

"Come on Ab! Try something new for once! You're such a goody-goody!" I tensed up when she said that. I hate being called "good". Being good is boring to no end. It means you can't do what normal people my age want to do.

"Shut up, Serena." I exhale, trying to stay calm. She smiles. She knows I will give in now. Just like I have every time. Now that I think about it, she always held that over me to get me to do stupid shit with her. Yeah, nice "friend" she was.

I felt anxiety bubble up inside of me as the plane just got higher, and higher.

"Alright, jump on three!" Serena startled me as she yelled in my ear. "One...two..." I prepared to jump when I felt someone shove me from behind. I could hear her laughter as she fell after me, but much faster considering she weighed a lot more than me. I had a very slender, small figure, so yeah I was pushed around a lot by other girls, telling me I was anorexic. Fuck them. They were just a pain in my ass that is always there, no matter what.

"WHAT THE FUCK, SERENA!" I yelled down to her, extremely pissed off and gasping through the whizzing air to breathe. I could hear her laughter like an infuriating, annoying little bitch that just wouldn't stop laughing at every little thing. I don't know what exactly came over me when I angled my body down to get to her neck, and I locked my fingers. It felt good to hurt her. She didn't deserve to go without pain for what she did. She had gone too far this time. Meanwhile, unknown to both of us, down below stood Rook Island.

"A-Abigail! Glck! Hrkk!" An array of pained noises came from Serena as she begged for me to stop. I don't know why, but this made the fire in my chest burn brighter. Roar for her death. I narrowed my cold gaze and squeezed her neck until my fingernails dug deep into flesh. I remember hearing laughter, I think my own, then my parachute deployed itself, sending Serena plummeting to the earth screaming hoarsely, making me laugh until her own parachute deployed. Tears of laughter ran down my face as I wiped away sweat and giggled at my insane attempt at murder. It was her own fault, she had to be the one who was always pushing me around, forcing me to do things I didn't want to do. She had it coming. But why was there that nagging feeling like I shouldn't have done that? Stop it, stop it, stop it, Abigail! Let me think now... It was as if there was a new voice in my head. Someone who wanted to help me be a different girl. Someone just like me, yet very different. Someone who wanted Serena dead, and has been trying to reach out to me all along. Abigail has been very rude to her, hasn't she? We should say hello to Abigail, shouldn't we? After all, she needs us so much more now. Yes...yes that's true Violet.

In the midst of my thoughts, I crashed straight through the top of a tall tree. Grunting, I stopped laughing and squeezed my eyes shut. It didn't hurt too bad, just a few scrapes and bruises, nothing major. My "friend", however, was motionless on the dusty road below me. I stared at her for about a minute, hopeful that she would be dead. However, she groaned in pain and I let out a disappointed sigh. That stupid bitch lived! I felt so frustrated, I turned and punched the tree. My eye caught on something glinting in the bushes near Serena. Intrigued, the new voice in my head told me I should get to it before she did. I was tangled in the ropes, but I twisted a few times and it let me down with a thud. I landed with my knees bent and leaning slightly forward, and I felt fine. I chuckled slightly, disbelieving that I survived that. You'd think I would be in extreme pain what, from falling thousands of feet above the ground, landing in a tree, and falling to the ground and shit, but I felt great actually. I looked around for the shiny object and finally saw it glinting in the warm sunshine behind the vividly emerald leaves.

"Gotcha." I whispered, grinning to myself as I walked towards it. I pushed back the foliage roughly to reveal a quite brutal looking knife. "Jackpot!" I said as I picked up the beautiful blade. Wait, who was thinking that? Was it me? My mind felt like it was being intruded by the alien thoughts. Almost killing, liking pain, feeling excited about finding the large knife...that wasn't me thinking and doing those things...was it? But I'm a good girl, I would never do that... Time for me to speak now...isn't it?

"But I would, Abigail." I straightened up as a voice echoed in my head. I looked around sharply, but found no identity to the feminine voice that sounded...a lot like what mine sounded like in recordings, I think. It was weird... she needed me...it felt like she was scared...

"Who are you?" I asked the jungle, not knowing who to address.

"Relax, Abigail. It's just me. And I am you. We are the same, but with...minor changes." She said minor with such venom that it made the other, original half of my head, slightly frightened. Abigail...I do not wish to hurt you...

"What are you, anyways? I want a name!" I said, though the voice was in my head. The other me laughed, and to my surprise I laughed as if mirroring her emotions. I can control her? Oh, this could be very fun...

"Aw, poor baby. I'm sorry you didn't get the pleasure of meeting me before. Hmm, as for my name...call me Violet. I am your other persona, Abigail." What she said had surprised me, for I felt some of the dangerous tone to leave her voice when she spoke. That's because I never wanted to harm you...

"My...other persona?" I whispered in disbelief. The voice sighed but continued to speak.

"Look, I am you. You are me. I wanted to speak to you at last because I have to protect your sane half by exposing the world to me. So yes, I am like your escape from reality, your other personality."

"But..."

"Look, Abigail. This isn't up for a fucking debate session. I'm helping you, whether you want it or not. And you will feel the things I feel as I feel the things you feel." Her voice seemed dangerously close to murderous, and I gulped, while feeling pleased with her presence. Violet... I am Violet. She is me...I am her...we are the same...she will protect me and I will protect her...


	2. Chapter 2

Suddenly, Serena stirred uncomfortably in her unconscious state. I smiled, loving to see her in pain like that.

"Abigail...No...Stop...please..." She murmured while I laughed at her pathetic words. I walked over to her and sat by her broken body. I took the time to examine my new toy, the sharp knife. I smiled, fingering the edge carefully and looking over its condition. Sturdy, sharp, and a bit of dried blood. Perfect. I wanted to test it out, on something alive. I looked at Serena and prepared my knife. I don't want to kill her just yet, just make her suffer a little. I touched the knife to her skin and sliced her shoulder sharply. She winced in her slumber, but did not wake. Ha...stupid bitch. I thought a minute about what I should do, and had a stroke of genius. I giggled to myself, knowing this would be humiliating for her. I touched the knife to her shoulder blade and began to carve. She whimpered and screamed a few times, making me grin and cackle to myself with pleasure. I loved to cause this sort of pain... When I had finished, her back was tattooed in bloody scars to say: "Violet's Revenge." I wiped a bit of her crimson blood off of my shirt before smiling at my creation. Blood was dripping down her back, and I could see bruises in the shape of hands lining her esophagus. I giggled while putting my knife in my belt loop, securing it. I leaned in close to Serena's agonized face, and whispered in her ear.

"Hurts, doesn't it, bitch?"

"Please...stop..." She sobbed as tears mingled with the warm, richly red fluids from her wounds.

"Aw, poor baby. You know, I would put you out of your misery, but I am having waaay too much fun." I laughed and twirled her blonde hair around my index finger precariously. "You know, you made Abigail and I feel right awful the way you treated us, Hun. Damn well fucked up our lives, Serena." Her sobs made me feel so much more powerful, and I pulled away from her slowly. "I'm sorry, but did I say anything that gives you the right to act like a little bitch, huh? Answer me! Did I SAY that you could be a fucking asshole?! Well then shut the fuck up!" I rammed my fist into her jaw, and slapped the side of her stupid little face. This only made her sob more, and I didn't want to attract any unwanted attention to me. I ripped off the bottom half of my shirt with the knife and tied it around her blabbing mouth.

Soon after, I heard a gunshot close by. Quickly, I stood and tried to see down the road. Wind blew through the open part of my tank top, and my shorts felt perfect for the hot weather here. More gunshots were heard, followed by the sound of an oncoming vehicle. Curious, I waited by the side as three red trucks came closer. I sat down criss cross style, and peered at the cars. When they got within fifty or so meters, I am assuming they saw me, for they started yelling at each other and raring their engines. I grinned, but I don't know exactly why. The cars stopped, making a circular shape around me as well as an unconscious Serena. They got out of the cars faster than I thought humanly possible, and pulled guns out, aiming them at me. Smiling, I crossed my arms and continued to piss them off.

"Hey! You're coming with us, bitch!" A large, tall man yelled at me, coming forward and pulling me off the ground. I should've been scared, no, petrified, but I wasn't. In fact, I just stared at him, grinning with malice written on my face. His strong hands gripped my wrists, and I kneed him in the balls. After he bent over in surprise, I went behind him and leaped on his back, gripping him with my legs. He tried to buck me off as I wrapped an arm tightly around his neck and forced it back, cutting off air and breaking his spinal chord. The men around me yelled out as I got off the massive brute's shoulders and kicked his knee. He collapsed to the ground in an instant, dead. I laughed as another man came up to me and I roundhouse kicked him in the temple. He went out like a light, dead before he hit the ground. I laughed, enjoying myself. A bullet whizzed past my head and I jerked in that direction.

"Listen bitch, come with us, and we won't kill ya...yet." I knew I had no other option, so I cackled and skipped over to the car, hopping in and sitting in the back. "Good girl." He said, though I could tell he was surprised by my reaction. We sped off to somewhere new, and with me making fun of them the whole way. I loved to piss them off.

"Hey, Shithead, hey, can ya turn on some music? I'm getting bored with this whole kidnapping situation here!" The man in the front scoffed at my request.

"Can someone please shut this bitch up?" I laughed and continued to provoke.

"Aw, so just cuz I am a prisoner means I don't get to listen to music? That's just harsh. I'm really hurt by that, Hun." I pouted playfully while the two men at the front groaned. They turned on the radio and I shut up for a few minutes until we reached where they were taking me.


	3. Chapter 3

We reached a place that looked very evil, and there was a sense of forbidding air around it. The Abigail in me was trembling, however Violet was in control, and she felt confident.

"Yawwwwn! I thought you were going to take me to the NOT boring-ass prison camp!" I whined in mock annoyance.

"Shut the fuck up and get in the goddamn cage!"

"Oh, gee, you're so POLITE." I teased back at his scowling face as he shoved me from behind. He slapped my ass before I went in the bamboo cage, and I growled back at him like an animal. He looked confused at me and I smiled at him with fake sweetness, like Abigail would. "Don't you want to play with me some more Shithead?" I gave him fake puppy dog eyes and batted my lashes while his eyebrows rose in disbelief.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" He said in disgust. I just laughed and waved at him through the cage, leaning on it while sticking my fingers around the chutes.

"I could ask you the same thing, Hun." I said, letting go of the chutes and walking backwards, where a man was there to tie my hands above my head as I sat down. "So thoughtful of you!" I said, reaching up and pecking him on the cheek quickly while giving him an amused face. His face contorted into a strange mixture of blushing, considering, and disbelief. I loved toying with emotions like this. He exited the cage, slamming the door behind him while I whistled from my position and laughed.

"Hey! Bitch! Quit harassing my men and shut your fucking whore mouth!" A man about a few years older than me with a mohawk and camo pants stepped up to my cage. I gave him a smile and laughed at his insane eyes. He stared me down with an intense aura that made Abigail shiver, but Violet flourish.

"Ooh, I'm so scared." I said and pierced his eyes with mine. He half smiled for a second and went around to the door of my cage. He went inside and I smiled sweetly. "It's rude to enter someone's room without knocking, love." He towered over my position and leaned into my giggling face.

"Listen ere, you little pest. An you listen good. I. Am. Your. Boss. You get that? Hmm?!" I raise my eyebrows and smile at his attitude. "You get that? You're my bitch here, hermana!" I stop smiling and lean my lips to his ear.

"If I was your hermana, could I do this?" I whispered and proceeded to peck him on the cheek like the other guard. His face twisted into frustration and he took my tied wrists in his hands while I laughed at his reaction. He then whispered in my ear.

"Bitch, I suggest you stop flirting, and start sobbing real fast. Cus I gonna kill the unruly ones first." I giggled and replied.

"Fine, boss man. Whatever floats your boat. Name's Violet. What's your name, boss man?" He looked surprised by my ability to withstand him, and looked me dead in the eyes.

"Okay, Violet. If that's the way you want to play, then I'll bite. It's Vaas." I grinned menacingly at him and repeated his name.

"Vaas..."

"Yes, now behave yourself, or I'm gonna have to shoot you, Violet." His dark eyes tried to be as scary as they could, but Violet was stronger.

"Aw, but I'm your favorite pet, Vaas." I said, giggling as Vaas grimaced and exited the cage, slamming the door. "Aw, be back soon, Hun!" I said. This was the most fun I was having in years. But I was about to dive head first into something bigger than I could've ever imagined.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up the next day in the same cage, just no ropes to restrain my hands. I fiddled with my fingers and glanced around me in fear. I don't know how I got here, but I could imagine it had something to do with Violet.

"W-Where?! V-Violet?!" I hissed under my breath as she answered in her sing-song voice.

"Yeeesss?"

"Where in the fuck am I?!" I whispered.

"Oh, yeah, you're in a slave trade system. A man named Vaas thinks he's got us trapped."

"Thinks?"

"Yeah, the guards are pushovers! Last night, I kissed Vaas and some other dude, and they didn't even give a shit! If I'm right, you could easily get out of here." Violet giggled and sighed. "I'll help you out." I felt control leave my power as a new force stepped in and took over. I was now thinking and feeling through Violet again.

I got up and yawned dramatically, alerting the guard next to my cage. He turned to look at me and grinned crookedly.

"Rise an shine, my pet." It wasn't Vaas. I was disappointed. He was the most fun to mess with, but I guess this one will do.

"Good morning, what's new at the zoo?" I said, standing up and walking towards the guard.

"Well, there's this new girl at camp, and she had the guts to kiss Vaas. And now she's talking to me." The guard laughed and I chuckled in return, giving a provocative stare.

"Yeah, she is. And she really wants you to set her free right now." The guard huffed and rolled his eyes as I slipped my hands around the chutes of the cage and put my face near the guard's.

"What makes you think I'd be that stupid?" He said, crossing his arms. I smiled, I had him right where I wanted.

"Oh, I don't think you are stupid, Hun. But I think you really want to let me out too." I smiled and let him slip his hand through the chutes and onto my side.

"I think I do. Don't get caught, love." He stared at me and I grinned wickedly. I had him in my grasp now, I could escape with no problem. Men are so gullible sometimes. I felt Abigail shudder in protest as the guard hurriedly unlocked the cage door and went inside. While he had his back turned, I quietly covered his mouth and nose tightly while gripping him with my legs so he could not escape me. He thrashed around for a few seconds before he finally went limp underneath me. Well, I had to give him some sort of gift in return. I grinned with pleasure as I applied a dark shade of lipstick and kissed him all over his face, leaving lipstick stains everywhere so you could tell it was me. I laughed and locked the door behind me, careful as to not alert any other guards. There were three of them patrolling the west exit. This would be easy. I got behind a crate as one one of the brutes turned to me. My heart beat faster as he walked towards my hiding place. Luckily, I heard the other guards moving in another direction, so they would not see. As he came around the crate, I grabbed his lips before he could yell and stabbed him in the heart. He let out a "hrk!" Before I dragged him around the crate and waited for my next victim. I heard a shout as one of the men discovered my little present back in my cage. Irritated, I ran towards the exit as men ran to the cage. I grabbed a gun that was lying near the exit and I took off through the forest.

"Hey! Idiots! There the bitch runs! RUN FORREST, RUN!" I heard Vaas's yell as walkie-talkies and helicopters sounded from overhead. Goddammit, not as easy as I thought. I sprinted as the jungle came alive with bloodthirsty tigers and screaming men. I eventually made it to an enormous waterfall, and half considered jumping in, when I heard Vaas over my head. "Are you really sure you want to do that? Do you really want to die, pet? Come back to camp. Get your ass back there and I will see what you can do for us." I couldn't laugh at this. I can't die. I would be killing two people, not just me, but Abigail as well. "Violet! Get the fuck back!" He roared at me through the mic and I stumbled near the edge. I almost fell, then I felt hands on my waist, pulling me back and hoisting me over a shoulder. I screamed as I pounded my fists on the man, but to no avail. He had me in a tight grip. "You are in a lot of trouble, hermana." I recognized Vaas's voice and I felt tears come to my eyes. I really am fucked here after all.


	5. Chapter 5

"NO!NOOO! PUT ME DOWN!PUT ME THE FUCK DOWN!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as Vaas carried me over his shoulder back into camp, in which his men were jeering and cheering for Vaas. Abigail had taken back over, and I could feel her terror as Violet lost control. My heart started pounding in my chest as Vaas carried me all the way onto a wooden platform in the middle of everyone and threw me onto the ground. The wind was knocked out of me as I laid there, gasping for air.

"Get the fuck up, Violet! GET UP!" He pointed a gun at me. He had no way of knowing that it was not Violet, just me, Abigail.

"Ugh, ow." I moaned as Vaas prodded my head with the gun. Violet! Help!

"Do you want me to BLOW YOUR FUCKING BRAINS OUT, BITCH?! Because you know that I fuckin will!" I gasped as he grabbed my wrist and pulled me off the ground. He is going to kill me if I can't somehow get Violet to listen! "Oh, what's wrong, Violet? How come you're not laughing like you were before? Have I FAILED to entertain you?"

"Fuck you..." I rasped and glared at him with barred teeth. It was the first time I had stood up for myself, surprising both me and Vaas.

"What the fuck did you just say to me?!" Vaas gives me a hard stare and Violet comes back to my rescue.

"Don't worry, Abigail. I'm here, just let me do the work, Kay?" Violet's voice echoed.

"Oh, I just said that you could go fuck yourself, Shithead." I grinned, malice glinting in my eyes. Violet took over right away.

"Okay...alright... OKAY!" Vaas smacked me across the face and I laughed with evil joy at his outburst. Violet sure does have a strange way of acting towards pain. He pulled me up so we are face to face, him holding the gun right below my neck. "Violet...you are so lucky that you-" I cut him off by kissing him. I don't know why I did it, but I wanted him to shut the fuck up for sure. He let go of the gun and I caught it, pointing it at his head while still holding his face. I broke away as a very surprised looking Vaas stared at the insanity in my eyes. The men in the crowd fell silent as I pointed the gun at Vaas. Every last one was intently affixed on his wide-eyed face, and my devilish grin. Finally, he put a finger to his lips and stared at the lipstick I had smeared on them.

"You know you liked it." I whispered with sweet venom trickling through my voice like poisoned honey. Then, I just giggled and sped off into the jungle, this time not pursued by any. They just stood there like fucking idiots, gaping at the fact that I actually kissed Vaas... Without being tortured, or anything. I just kinda, did. I didn't really think about what would happen, but hell, it sure was funny to see the looks on their faces when I took off for a second time.

I slid down the back of a tree after hijacking one of their cars and driving it into a ditch. I just sat there, laughing until I cried, over what happened with Vaas. It was all just so priceless, I couldn't stop smiling. I made Vaas, that big old dangerous slave-trader, stare at me like that, for at least forty seconds, after I kissed him. I felt like a true badass. I could get away with anything here, and it would be perfectly okay. Hell, I could kill people here and people would think nothing of it! I wanted to stay here forever. I wanted to live here. I wanted to die here. I just loved it, every second of it. I liked the hot sun on my face, even if I had a light complexion. I didn't really care, I could just freeload the sunblock from other people if I wanted. I felt on top of the world, and no one, not even Vaas or so it seemed, could take me down.

After about a month or two, I had already made many enemies, made many friends, and actually just more enemies. But I really didn't give a shit about what people thought about me. They saw me as a cold-blooded killer. One who uses her own methods to get what she wants. People knew Violet. No one knew that she was really Abigail. But I didn't care. Abigail is boring. Abigail can't do, what Violet can. I like being Violet. I like being dark and murderous. Deep down, I think that's what I wanted to be. Not what everyone else thought I should be, just insane, corrupted Violet.

"So, what can I get for a woman like yourself?" I mentally rolled my eyes as the cashier tried to "dazzle" me. I've gotten used to acting the part of the helpless woman to get what I want. It's actually quite fun to mess with men's heads. I like to get them to want to do anything for me, and then...boom, I shoot him. You should see the looks on their faces when they find out they aren't getting any from me. And the fun part is that there are no survivors. And right now, I just wanted this guy's money.

"Oh, I just wish I had a few bucks to spare. You don't happen to know anywhere I can get some extra pocket money?" I let my dark eyes glaze his over like a doughnut before I gave him my famous, evil smile. You could practically see drool coming out of the guy's mouth as he opened his register immediately.

"Oh look, extra money...where in the world did this come from?" He jokingly says, waving the wad of cash in my face. "Wouldn't it be a shame if someone were to, say, take it?" He grinned from ear to ear as I widened my eyes in pretend shock.

"But...I can't possibly steal your money! You worked so hard to earn it!" I pretended concern as I refused the money, making him grin even more.

"Oh, believe me. I'll get my money's worth, sugar." His eyes danced with hunger as I smiled back at him. I took the huge wad of cash and leaned over the counter on my toes, whispering into his ear.

"Follow me." I gave him a small kiss on the cheek and he blushed. It's always so cute when they do that, so naive. I giggled and led him to the back of his store, where no one could hear us. Then, I shut the door.

"What are you planning on doing, sugar?" The man said with sparkling eyes. I walked up to him and started kissing him. He quickly gave in and started to kiss back as I very slowly removed my favorite knife from my belt loop. I put my arms around his neck as he held my waist. I like to wait for the perfect moment to kill. He tried to lift my shirt, and I smiled wickedly. He was dead in an instant, knife in his neck, protruding out the other side. And a look of betrayal painted on his face for eternity. I sighed as I shook my head at the dead man. They never learn, do they? I applied my lipstick and planted a kiss on his cheeks and forehead. It's as if it makes up for their life being taken by me. Both ironically and so that I won't feel the slightest bit guilty afterwards. I examined my new wad of cash and counted. Ugh, only a couple hundred today. I looked to the corpse and tutted fretfully.

"Now this is just embarrassing! And after what I did for you?" I scoffed and spat on the body. "Pathetic!" I yanked out my bloody knife and stormed out of the store. I headed to my home, a small cave under a drug dealer's house. He didn't know it, but I'm sure if he did, I could've arranged a visit. I had to clean the place up, but it was still nice. It was hard to reach, considering it was underwater, but I got someone to take care of that little problem for me. Now I could just walk in without a care of getting my clothes all wet. I stomped into my home and froze suddenly as an alien breeze wafted through my skin, making me shiver. A cold chill caressed my spine as my hair stood on end. I smiled as I breathed in the scent of lake water and my perfume. But something was off. Something was very wrong about the smells. I smelled something strange, yet familiar. I didn't know what it was, but it was definitely odd to smell it here. I stepped into the room and flicked on a switch. Light flooded the area from the fancy looking lights over my head. I did have a lot of allies that gave me nice things and did favors for me. What can I say? I'm a charming girl when I'm not slitting your throat or shoving a fucking knife up your ass. I went to the mirror that I used for my makeup, and I fixed my hair. Not too bad, but I'm going to have to wash the blood from my hair. Ugh, the thought made me scowl, and I ran my fingers along the soft brown locks. I had it colored blonde at the ends by some guy. I killed him after though, because he tried to get more than my money if you know what I mean. I sighed and stared at my reflection in the mirror, bored. Then a voice interrupted my thoughts from behind me.

"Did you think you could fucking escape me, Violet?" I didn't jump. I didn't flinch. I just grinned into the mirror as I heard his voice from behind me. I could see him aiming a gun at my head as I continued to stare into the mirror.

"Well you sure took your time finding me, Shithead." I puckered my lips and applied the lipstick I wear when I kiss the men I kill. He chuckled as he inched closer to me, still holding the gun, aiming it at my head.

"It took time, yes. But it was worth it. Because see, now I can drive a bullet straight through your fucking skull." He cocked the gun and held it to my head. I smiled deviously and turned to face him. His eyes were cruel, staring into mine like a razor. Little did he know that my eyes could do the same. "Can't say I'm gonna miss you, bitch." He grinned and slightly wavered under my gaze. I huffed and pushed the gun away, whispering into his ear.

"You're a liar, Vaas. You don't want to kill me." I chuckled and came closer, taking the gun from him and firing the only bullet it had left farther into the cave. He stared at me with confused awe as I took his face in one hand and held his shoulder in the other. "You just want to hurt me. Really, really, bad." He grinned a half smile, and put his lips to my ear.

"I am a little bit of a fucking sadist, if you know what I mean."

"Well, you're in luck, because I happen to be a bit of a masochist." He snickered as I pulled away and walked across the room.

"Aw, you're gonna leave me in a fucking ditch now, are you Violet?" I turned and tossed him his empty gun, laughing softly to myself.

"Fraid so, Boss man."

"Shame. Really is. Thought you would kiss me again."

"Disappointed are we?" I put on a cheesy pouty face, while he just laughed and replied.

"Fuck you, Violet." His eyes shone with amusement as I walked back over to him rolling my eyes. He grabbed me by the waist and shoved me against the wall while I just laughed. "What's so fuckin funny Violet? Huh? What do you find so amusing about getting shoved against the wall like this," he held my hands above my head, "and me doing things like this." He bit my neck at the base and drew blood. I screamed loudly, and Vaas snickered as he let go of my hands. A tear rolled down my cheek as I chuckled through the pain. I didn't care that much, I've had worse from far stronger men than he. I smiled and kissed him, biting his lip until it bled. He threw my head back to the wall and slapped me. "What the fuck is wrong with you, bitch?" But he still grinned as he kissed me back, blood trickling down his face, blood dripping from my neck.

"Ha! I you're one to talk! And I am not telling you what is wrong with me!" I laughed as he kept me there against the wall.

"This is true." He dug his nails into my wrists as I giggled and squirmed under his grip. "I'm still going to drive a bullet through your fucking skull, Violet." He said the words with mock pity.

"If you live to see tomorrow, that is. If you haven't noticed by now, none of the men I meet live for long after." I said, wriggling my hands free and wrapping them around Vaas, jerking him forward. I then took out my knife from my belt loop, tapping him in between the shoulder blades. He chuckled, then kissed my neck.

"You're a fucking liar, Violet. You're too much of a pussy to kill me. Just going to try and hurt me, really, really fuckin bad." I smirked and stared straight into his intense eyes.

"Caught me there." I dropped the knife, making it clatter on the floor.


	6. Chapter 6

"I liked the walrus the best...

Because... You see...

He felt just a little bit bad

for the poor oysters..." Said Alice.

"But he ate more than the carpenter..." Said Tweedledee.

I opened my eyes to see the empty room again. I was confused. I knew I lived here, but...I couldn't remember who I was. Abigail...wasn't it? Yeah, that's what it was... I got out of bed and looked around my room. Everything was as I remembered it...but something was off. I saw my knife on the ground and put it back in my belt loop. How did it get there? I am so confused. I walked over to the mirror and almost screamed as I looked in my own eyes. I have green eyes, but...my eyes in the mirror looked slightly violet... I examined them closer and they blinked without me moving a muscle. W-Wha? My reflection laughed as it looked at my surprised face.

"Oh, Abigail, you're so fun to mess with!" I let out a sigh when I realized it was only Violet.

"Why do I have purple eyes?!" I rose my voice, a little panicked. I rubbed them again to discover no contacts of any kind.

"Oh, you don't. I do. When I control, you have them as well."

"Why?!" I looked at her in disbelief as she just laughed at my reaction.

"Because you become me. Oh, no one else can see it though. Just me and you."

"Huh. Figures." I snorted and tapped the mirror's surface. "Do you mind getting back in my head so I can tell what the fuck is going on?"

"Sure, sure, Hun." She winked at me and her eyes turned back to my green for a brief moment. I breathed a sigh of relief as I felt Abigail sleeping once more. I stared at my purple eyes in the mirror and admired them for a while before skipping to my closet. I heard a noise, like a stick breaking, somewhere in the room and I whipped my head around. I surveyed the empty room, squinting slightly as I growled in annoyance and tossed my hair. I turned back to the closet but sharpened my senses as to hear everything around me. I could hear breathing coming closer as I whipped around, leaped on the fucker, pinning the man to the ground with my knife at his throat. I growled in irritation as I saw who it was.

"Fuck! You scared the shit out of me you asshole!" I slammed my fist onto Vaas's chest as he chuckled.

"I'm sorry if I scared the shit out of you, motherfucker." He grinned and I scoffed at his antics.

"Get the fuck out of here!" I shouted. He laughed and walked out, turning back only to pick up a gun before he left. I chuckled and shook my head. He thinks he's such a fucking badass.

"Don't fuck with me, hermana. I will tear you to shreds with my fucking pinky finger if I want." Vaas called from outside. "You've been warned, bitch." I snickered as Vaas left. He was so full of it.

I turned around and resumed rooting through my stuff. I winced as I felt something cut through my flesh and quickly pulled out my finger from the racks. It was dripping with blood, and a tiny pin of some sort was sticking out of it. I yanked it out as puss and blood poured out of my finger. I laughed and wrapped a bandage around it. It was nice to bleed, at times when you feel so...strange...so...disconnected from reality. Sometimes it's just nice to know that you are alive. I sucked on the bleeding area, tasting the sharp essence of my blood. It didn't bother me, or gross me out. It made me feel better, even if I knew I was crazy. Two people are living within me, and Violet is mad. But I am Violet, therefore, I am also mad. But it doesn't bother me, it keeps the senses sharp. Keeps me on my toes, alert and awake. I am so much more powerful than Abigail could've been by herself. But I am Abigail too, therefore, I am sane. To an extent. I am really a far cry from sane, from my old life and family. I know they would've cared. I know they probably haven't stopped crying since I went missing, but I really don't give a shit. This is my home now. The trees, my body, the ocean, my blood, the pulsing sound of firearms blaring, my heart. I pity the poor soul that tries to fuck with me, because I'd rip their fucking brains out of their fucking skull before they could scream. Abigail may not like it, but I live it, breathe it, love it. That's all that matters to me.

"Now then, can you get it for me, please?" I asked the man, twirling my hair. You'd think that he wouldn't fall for that, considering my act was only half hearted today. I guess with my slutty outfit, he was just distracted or some shit. Either way, he nodded his head enthusiastically, grinning and staring at my shirt. I lifted up his chin and stared directly, powerfully into his eyes, getting him completely hooked. Today, I was looking for a gun. I needed a new toy, and Vaas's old gun is just cliche. This guy said he could get me one, free. Now. Why is it I get such good service? I guess we'll never know. I grinned, kissing his lips once and pulling away quickly. I've gotten good at this sort of thing, so I knew how to make them tick. He went to the back of the store, coming back a few seconds later with some equipment. A holster, an AK-47, a simple handgun, and two grenades. "Thanks so much!" I smiled, slipping the holster on over my shoulder and supplying it with the weapons. He stared at me dreamily as I pulled my hair from my eyes, pulled out the handgun, and smiled at him again. "Thanks, Hun!" And then I pulled the trigger. I giggled and applied my lipstick, kissing him on the forehead as payment. Happily, I walked out of the store as if nothing had happened. Nobody even noticed the gunshot. Idiots. I started for home before I heard a truck behind me. Smiling, I turned and faced one of Vaas's little fuckers staring me down as I placed my hands on my hips and blew him a kiss. "Aw, are you following me? That's so cute, Hun, really."

"Shut the fuck up and get in the car, bitch!" The man growled at me.

"Not with that fuckin shitty attitude. I'm staying here." I pouted and crossed my arms.

"Bitch, you have ten seconds to get in the fucking car before I blow your brains out!" I grinned, drawing my AK-47 and aiming it at his face. His mouth dropped as his hands tightened on the wheel. "You don't scare me, whore!" I laughed, tossing my hair.

"You should be, motherfucker." I opened fire, spraying his windshield with a bulletstorm. His head fell into the steering wheel and I skipped over to the car, shoving him out with my leg and taking the wheel. "Stupid ass bitch." I mumbled under my breath and stepped on the gas.

I drove like a madman through the dirt roads, not giving a single shit what I was hitting. I laughed and cheered as blood spattered across the windshield. It was satisfying to spill so much blood with so much force on my side. I finally hopped out of the car as it was moving, rolling to the side as the truck veered right off a cliff. Laughing, I stood up and dusted myself off. Sighing, I walked into my home. I got about five feet in and froze as I felt a gun against my skull.

"Hun...I suggest that you get that...thing...away from my head." I felt anger rising in my throat as I clenched my fists. I heard the gun cock as whoever was holding the gun snickered. I felt arms brush my hips and I flushed with fury. Whoever this fucker was, he was in for a huge ass-kicking. I felt the gun move to my temple as lips brushed against my opposite ear.

"Such big talk for someone so...small." It was a voice I didn't recognize, and I felt a little fear mix with my anger.

"Who the fuck are you?" I hissed while clenching my jaw. The voice chuckled as the man kissed my cheek and his chest pressed against my back. He felt me tense up and I could feel him smiling against my ear, sending cold shivers down my neck and spine. His hands wrapped around my stomach, pulling me closer to him.

"Don't be scared, Violet. I just want to hurt you, really, really bad." I growled in the back of my throat as he chuckled again.

"You have five seconds to tell me your name, love, before I render you infertile." I growled and felt his grip tighten around my waist.

"Come on, you don't want to do that, babe."

"Try me, asshole." I narrowed my eyes. "Times up." I swiftly lifted my knee and kicked backwards, hitting him hard in the sweet spot. He released his grip quickly and let go of the gun as I grabbed it, whirling around and pressing the gun to the fucker's forehead. Breathing hard, I wrinkled my nose and shoved him against the wall with my leg against his stomach and my other foot on his. Terror shone in his eyes as I stared daggers into them.

"Don't kill me!" He screamed in terror, squirming in my grip.

"Shut the fuck up! Shut the FUCK up!" I yelled and hit him hard in the gut with my leg. He whimpered in pain and I smiled sweetly, still giving him my hard stare. "Do you want me to blow your fucking head off?!" Tears started gathering in his eyes as I rolled my ankle against his leg, grinning as he struggled. However, I was much stronger, even if it didn't show that way."Don't you cry! Don't fucking cry! You did this to yourself!" I giggled and whispered in his face. "You're such a little bitch, Hun. You had some guts to try and kill ME though." I laughed, licking my lips. He whimpered as I tilted my head, as if examining every inch of his face.

"I-I'm s-sorry!" He stammered, his eyes widening in fear. Humor danced in my eyes as I laughed.

"Aw, Hun... Don't be scared... I'm just gonna kill ya, nothing bad. You won't even feel it! Just boom! And it's over!" I giggled as he gulped and pleaded for my mercy.

"NO! Please! NO!" His eyes widened as they flowed with sobs and screams of horror.

Too bad I had no mercy for fuckers like him. "Bye, Hun!" I pulled the trigger as the gunshot echoed with a loud, harsh bang, and he went limp as I released him, hitting his head and sliding down the wall, with a bleeding bullet dug into his brain. Laughing, I wiped tears from my eyes. An expression of plain fear was written in his face as he stared forward into nothing and blood dripped into his eyes. I nudged his corpse with my foot and sighed in irritation. "Aw! Now I gotta move this fucking pussy outside, or he'll stink up the place!" I laughed, but huffed in annoyance as I dragged him out of the room. Giggling, I planted a kiss on his lips and forehead. "Nighty-night!" I skipped back inside and flopped down on my head, laughing insanely as I buried my face in my pillow. What a pushover! Must've been another one of Vaas's men again. They were all fucking sissies when it came to me. I've got quite a reputation, which is probably why so many guys try and kill me. You see, the thing is, you really shouldn't fuck with me, ever. I'm bad news, and you should really stay out of my way. The only ones I have a soft spot for are Vaas and Abigail. At least Vaas is smart enough to know not to fuck with me. Well at least, not in the figurative way. And at least Abigail doesn't act like a little bitch when I kill someone. I like to mess with people's heads. It makes me feel...safer, somehow. Being a part of Abigail is like my job, and I can actually have a voice outside her head. I can be ...Violet.


	7. Chapter 7

The nights on Rook Island were long. It seemed like you just could never get your eyes closed for anything. I stared at the rocky ceiling for what seemed like hours before I could blink. I guess it was just the constant reminder that you could die any second. Any minute, someone could roll up and kill you in your sleep with you none the wiser. You'd think I was terrified, but only the Abigail part of me was. Violet was not afraid to die, not here, not anywhere. I wanted to be Violet. I was only afraid of losing myself in my work or my lifestyle. Though most people would not agree with how I live, I live for myself, and no one else. So I couldn't give a single fuck how people thought I should live my life instead of how I'd like it to be. Moonlight shone though the cave door, and I stared at the silver ray of light. It reminded me of home, in a strange way. Not my new home, not Violet's home, but my old home, Abigail's home. I remembered how I used to sit outside with Serena. We would laugh, and just watch the shooting stars flash past us. We would wish to be princesses, millionaires, to be able to fly...everything seemed possible when you had the dreams of a child.

"Serena?"

"Hm?"

"Will we be friends forever, you think?"

"Of course, Ab! I'm always there for you! We will live forever together, I'm sure!"

"Hehe, I hope so! You're my best friend!"

"You too, Hun!"

I smiled as I slept, dreaming of my childhood, dreaming of my past. That morning, I woke up crying, and I'm not quite sure why. I haven't cried genuinely since I was younger. I guess I just...haven't really felt sad since I got here. I mean, what's the point? It's not like I've got many things to lose anymore, is it? I don't know, I guess I kind of miss being sweet, innocent, Abigail in some ways. But...I am Violet, now. I can't let Abigail show anymore. This is my life, I have to embrace it no matter the cost. This is what Violet wants, isn't it? Right? I hope so...

I walked through the island, just wandering around. Not much to do today, and I didn't really feel up to my usual antics right now. So I just kind of walked, kicking up dirt on the path, smelling ocean and hearing birds as I let the breeze flow through my hair. I looked up to the sky and felt cool air on my face as I closed my eyes. It feels nice sometimes to just admire the beauty of everything, doesn't it? That's what I wanted to do. Just feel the Earth move under my feet as the clouds rolled by. It seemed so peaceful when you didn't feel hunted. But all good things have an end. The silence was broken by the sound of a car coming closer. I huffed in annoyance as I ran to the foliage, not in the mood for any trouble right now.

"Hold on, I think I saw something!" I heard one of Vaas's dudes yell out as they skidded their car to a halt. Peering over the green, I saw three men in red hop out of the car and explore the area. One of them was heading my way. I tensed up, hoping to go unnoticed for once. Please, just this ONCE let me go under the radar. I backed away from them, and heard growling behind me. Oh, SHIT. I turned around and saw two shining eyes peering at me from about five meters away. Now, I had the option of Vaas's men, or a fucking death by tiger. Neither one of my options did not require a gun. Just fucking great. I sighed as I dashed away from both options, down the road. I heard shouting and heard gunshots as one of the guys was mauled by the tiger and the other two headed after me. Sprinting, I ran as fast as I could from the oncoming vehicle.

"You're mine, bitch!" I heard as a bullet hit the ground next to me. Great! Now they've got fucking shotguns?! I groaned and took out my AK, hoping this wouldn't take long. Vaas also didn't really like me taking out his men, but hey, they attacked me first. It's not like I was gonna run away like a pussy from a fight. I peppered the first guy with bullets and he collapsed instantly. One down, one to go. I aimed for the second, but he charged me. Surprised, I shot him, but he turned out to take a hit pretty well. I tried again, only to find that, fucking shit, I'm out of bullets.

"Fuck!" I yelled, taking out my knife, but he was quicker. He grinned as a bullet caught me in the stomach, sending me to the ground. I let out an oof! As I landed on my back, knocking the wind from my lungs as I heard a cheer from the guy. I grunted as I pushed myself up, though blood was ringing in my ears.

"Got ya, bitch!" The man said as I heard another car drive up. I heard Vaas's familiar yell as he asked what happened.

"What the fuck?! Is she fucking DEAD asshole?!"

"I hope! The bitch fucking shot him, and has been giving us trouble since she came here!" I heard him spit on the ground as someone stomped over to me. I groaned as they poked me with their foot. It hurt, I'm not gonna lie. I heard Vaas exhale as he walked back over to the man who shot me.

"You're fucking lucky, you know that? If she was dead, I woulda killed you real fuckin slow. Now, I'm gonna make it quick!" I heard a gunshot as the man yelled out in pain. "Fucking prick!" I heard Vaas's footsteps coming closer as I opened my eyes. God, it hurt. "Violet! You fucking deaf, Violet?!"

"Ugh, excuse me for being human, Vaas. Oh, Fuck me, it hurts!" He chuckled as he leaned over to examine where the bullet entered my body.

"Hold the fuck still, okay? Quit being a pussy." I laughed and relaxed a little. At least he wouldn't kill me just yet. Then I went weak from the blood loss, Abigail... Coming out to play.


	8. Chapter 8

"What in the fuck made you think that you could just walk away like that?!" Vaas yelled at me as I laid on the ground, staring up at him. What happened? Why does my stomach hurt so much?!

"Fuck!" I growled as I tried to get up, but the pain in my chest just doubled. Vaas jumped down on top of me and got right in my face before huffing and grabbing my hair. What the fuck is going on?! Violet?! But she was not speaking. It was just me, Abigail, with a bullet inside me. Vaas snickered as I laid on the ground and grunted in pain.

"Well, that's what happens when you get shot, bitch. You're gonna need me to get that little fucker out." I grinned, trying to act like Violet would, however getting shot didn't feel like something anyone would smile at.

"Well, what are you waiting for, Hun?"

"I'm not your 'Hun', bitch." Vaas chuckled.

"Well, I'm not your 'bitch', Hun." I grinned like Violet would as he just shook his head and pulled out something to get the bullet.

"I own this fucking kingdom, bitch! Just stay the fuck still or I'll slice you open like you did your friend!" He glared at me and jammed the tool into my skin where the bullet was. I winced through the excruciating pain, but I convinced myself that I had to keep a straight face and not show it. If I had to be Abigail in this moment, I couldn't show it. "Good. Now get the fuck up." I stood up slowly, ignoring the pain.

"Thanks." I mumbled as he grabbed my arm and led me into the truck, slamming the door after me.

"You think you're just so tough, don't ya, Violet? Just cuz you can act like a goddamn slut to every unlucky shit on this island. You're not fooling me, bitch, not for a second." He chuckled, cupping my face and removing my hair from my eyes. I smiled venomously as I tried desperately to impersonate Violet.

"Maybe, but it worked on you, Hun." He scowled and smacked me across the face. It stung, but I could feel Violet trying to come back as he turned back to the wheel. "So how bout you shut the fuck up about how I live my life." Violet spoke through my mouth and I could feel Abigail losing control. Thank god, Abigail is not cut out for this shit.

"How bout I fucking shoot you again!" He aimed the gun at my head and gave me the most terrifying face I have ever seen.

"Don't, please." I shook my head and turned away, looking out the window. I heard the gun as he hits my head with the but end, and everything went black.

"Did I ever tell you...what the, definition, of insanity is?" I woke up in a cage, with my hands and feet tied and my mouth gagged. I struggled as I heard a chuckle and someone locking the door, three times, to my cage. "Insanity is...doing the exact, same fucking thing, over and over, expecting shit to change." My purple eyes settled on Vaas, sitting on a crate outside the cage, grinning at me. I tried to say something as he simply went on. "That is crazy. But the first time somebody told me that, I don't know, I thought they were bullshitting me, so... boom, I shot him." I glared at him as he snickered. "But you see, the thing is, he was right. Then I started seeing, everywhere I looked, everywhere I looked, all these fucking pricks, everywhere I looked doing the exact same fucking thing over and over and over, saying 'this time, it's gonna be different, no no no no, please... This time, it's gonna be different'- I'm sorry, I don't like the way-" Vaas threw the crate at my cage, causing it to rattle violently as he took bamboo chutes in his hands and stared at me with anger. "You are looking at me! Do you have a fucking problem in your head?! Do you think I am bullshitting you?! You think I'm lying? Fuck you! Okay?! FUCK YOU!" He punched the cage and walked away a few steps before looking back. "It's okay, hermana, it's okay... I'm gonna chill, but you see, the thing here, is I've already captured your ass fucking once already, and it's not like I am fucking crazy." He nodded to a guard, who aimed a gun at me. "It's like...water under the bridge. The only difference here- is that we aren't at no fucking bridge , and I'm not going to give you any fucking water." He grinned and aimed another gun at me. "Did I ever tell you... The definition, of insanity?" I glared as he stormed away, leaving the guard to take care of me. Well...lets see what Violet has gotten us into this time... There's a guard here, and something tells me he'll be way harder to fool. Vaas kidnapped me again, this time who the fuck knows how I'm getting out. Oh, and I'm fucking tied up and gagged, meaning I won't be talking to anyone, let alone me being weaponless and vulnerable. Well, fuck me, looked like I was screwed this time. But, you know, that wouldn't make for a very interesting story, now would it?


	9. Chapter 9

Night settled over the camp as the door to my cage opened and Vaas went in. I had been sleeping, so when he came in, I looked at him groggily, then the realization crept in and I glared at him, the little fucker.

"Violet, don't fucking look at me like that!" He yanked the gag off my mouth and stuck a warning finger to my lips. "If you fucking say SHIT, I swear I will come back to your place, and I will kill you. Then, I will drag you out of fucking hell, and I will kill you again! So shut the fuck up!" I saw him holding a huge wad of cash in his hand and I was filled with intense dread. "Yes, Violet, it's what you think it is. You've been sold." I opened my mouth to protest, but Vaas clamped a hand over my mouth. "You are so FUCKING lucky. Know why? Because you are going to get the fuck out of here NOW. Before he sees you leave. Trust me, I don't think you have much of a choice here. Hoyt would fucking destroy you if he truly got you." He cut my hands and ankles free, and I stood up slowly. The bullet wound in my stomach was still hurting. The pain doubled as I thought of being a slave to Hoyt. I had never seen him, but I knew from what Vaas had told me over the months I've been here, he was crazier and more evil than anyone on the fucking island. "Get the fuck out, Violet. Now. Go." He let me out the door, and pointed towards the direction of my residence. "Run!" He hissed, and I sprinted out of there. I heard a few yells and screams as Vaas pretended I was escaping, and gunshots were heard shooting in my direction. I didn't know who had "bought" me, and I sure as hell didn't want to find out what would've happened if Vaas hadn't done that. But right then, I was focusing on getting the fuck away.

I got all the way home and was breathing heavily when I heard static from my bed. Creeping closer, I saw it was a walkie talkie...belonging to Vaas. Cautiously, I picked it up and switched it to listening. Hopefully they couldn't hear me. What I heard, however, kept me up almost all night.

"I can't believe you could've fucking let her slip away like that you fucking asshole!" I heard a male voice screaming.

"I wouldn't give a fuck about her. She's smart, not worth pinning down so easy. The only reason I got her in the first place was she killed a patrol of my men, and was shot in the process."

"That's fucking impossible, Vaas! A woman, taking on an entire patrol by herself?! And succeeding?! She's not a fucking Rakyat, that's for fucking sure."

"No, she's not. She's tougher than she looks, Hoyt." I could hear the impatience in Vaas's voice.

"Why the fuck are you defending her?! I would appreciate it, if you started to give a flying fuck, and found her tomorrow! Or I'll fucking find her myself, and I WILL slit her goddamn throat!" I gasped, throwing the talkie on the bed. "What the fuck was that?" I heard the man named Hoyt pick up the walkie talkie on the other end and speak into it. "Violet...if its you...you better fucking run. We will fucking find you, and we will fucking kill you!" I heard a loud cracking, as if Hoyt had smashed the talkie itself, and I felt my heart race. Vaas would have no mercy this time. I would have to do something...I couldn't just sit here and wait, I'd be a sitting duck here. No, I'd have to get out of here, now.


	10. Chapter 10

I flopped down like an exhausted pancake on my bed. What in the actual fuck was I supposed to do?! Seriously, I don't have a clue why exactly that Hoyt man was so pissed at me. He bought me...why? And why would Vaas let me go after he had finally caught me, trying to "protect" me? The whole thing made no sense to me... I closed my eyes, breathing in the scents of the jungle breeze outside, and the fresh air of the entire island itself. I started to drift off until I heard footsteps coming. I shot up, practically whipping out my knife as a dark figure stormed into my home. I already knew who it was going to be.

"I assume that you are here to kill me now." I gulped as his eyes bored into my skull. He was really intimidating, I have to admit. He stepped forward, his shadow mirroring his movements with a silhouetted ease. I stood my ground, crossing my arms and keeping my eyes fixed on his face. "Just get it over with, Vaas. Pull the trigger, just...pull the trigger now." He scowled and raised the gun to my head.

"What the fuck, is wrong with you?" He said in such a low growl, it was hard to speak. "Tell me!" He shook my arm violently, but let his grip lax a little around my shoulder. Violet and Abigail were both trying to answer, making me a bit dizzy. Finally, the Violet portion of me smiled devilishly and glared at Vaas intimidatingly.

"Do you...REALLY want to know?" He narrowed his eyes at me, daring me to speak. "Are you SURE you want to know?"

"Would you quit fucking around?!" He glared at me. I chuckled as I stared him in the eye, but kept my mouth shut.

"You wouldn't believe me...if you tried." Impatience stretched across his face.

"Answer the fucking question bitch." He calmly cocked the gun so that he was milliseconds from ending my life.

"JUST FUCKING KILL ME!" I hissed at him through clenched teeth as tears welled up in my eyes. I was preparing myself for death, Hell would be better than life...if there is even a Hell I could go to. The gun left my head and instead Vaas pushed me away with the hand on my shoulder and I fell back on my hands.

"I thought I told you to get the FUCK out of here!" He screamed and shot the gun in the air.

"I thought I told YOU to FUCKING SHOOT ME!" I yelled back at him.

"I will. If the fucking jungle doesn't eat you alive first." I heard hissing behind me and whipped my head around to face about six Komodo dragons, all staring at us aggressively. Ho-ly shit...

"Oh, fuck me!" I grabbed his gun and shot two of the reptiles right in the brain. The other four leaped forward and we ran past them out of the cave. "Shit!" I yelled as my bullet wound started bleeding again. I held the wound, turned around, and shot another Komodo dragon as it lunged at me. It whimpered as it went down and blood pooled around its head.

"Trouble ahead, Violet." I heard Vaas growl as shouting could be heard along with engines and gunshots. I groaned and took out my knife, throwing Vaas his gun and stabbing another one of the reptiles.

"Two left!" I said as I ran through the jungle night. I could hear the yelling getting fainter as Vaas breathed hard at my heels. I heard a gunshot behind me and a hiss as another Komodo dragon went down.

"That makes one!" He yelled and shoved me along. I heard a helicopter overhead as I plowed through foliage, and I turned to Vaas irritatedly. "Just fucking run!" I turned back around and sprinted. I could feel myself getting tired, but I had to keep going. My stomach wound was throbbing by now, and I was crying out in pain. I heard a growl as something viciously clamped down on my foot with razor sharp teeth.

"Ahh! Shit!" I kicked at the Komodo dragon, but it firmly held on. Desperately, I kicked and kicked, Vaas still trying to shoot the thing. Finally, he used the last bullet to explode the brains of the reptile. Blood oozed out of my leg as I cursed and examined the bite. Teeth marks dug deep into my flesh, searing pain coming from the injured area. Vaas helped me up, but I screamed in pain as my poor foot twisted and I collapsed.

"Oh, motherFUCKER!" Growling, he threw me over his shoulder and I hyperventilated, losing blood the whole way. "Good thing you're not that heavy, fucking hell!" He ran faster than I would've thought possible and we made it, exhausted, to a river. He threw me to the ground, not so gentle, and gripped my ankle tightly, looking intently at the bite marks. Blood was dripping down my leg, and tears were gathering in my eyes. He ripped out a bandage from somewhere, I didn't even know how the fuck he got it, and wrapped it tightly around the wound. "Thank fucking god it's not infected, hermana. I have to fucking play doctor now, do I? I didn't sign up for this bullshit." He let go of my leg and sat down next to me. "I should fucking kill you, Violet." He glared at me intensely, but I knew he wouldn't kill me.

"Why the fuck don't you?!" I was getting tired of his bullshit. Why not just pull the fucking trigger?! He did it to so many other people, why not me?!

"I don't know! I don't think you would care! You don't seem to give a shit what happens to you, so how the fuck am I supposed to feel a sense of justice when I end your fucking life?!"

"How am I any different from any other person you've killed?!" I hissed.

"You're such a fucking smartass bitch, Violet. You get away with all sorts of fucking things that I should've put a bullet through your skull for. I'd say you were strong, but you could've killed me plenty of times and you didn't." He looked insane. Like a maniac, like an animal, but he was right.

"Maybe because I have too much fun kicking your dumb ass!" I tried to smile, but I was in too much pain.

"Huh, yeah, right. In some ways, I wish I killed you, hermana, you know why?"

"Why?"

"Because the thing is, up there, you think you have a chance. Waaay up in the fucking skies, you thought you had your finger, on the fuckin trigger, but hermana...down here...Down here..." He picked up a handful of sand, watching it fall through his fingers, then looked at me. He whispered with a menacing, evil tone, "You hit the ground." I shivered as he stood up and walked away down the stream.

"Aw, Hun, you're just gonna leave me here now?" I croaked out. He chuckled and looked back at me, insanity glowing in his eyes like fire.

"Fraid so, hermana. I'm not gonna be the one that kills you, so I'll just let nature do the work for me okay? Bye bye!" He laughed and headed off, just kind of strolling away. Well, I guess I'm on my own now. God, what a fucking asshole he was, but he did save me halfway, which is more than I thought he was capable of, so that's a plus in some ways. I sighed as I remembered when Violet killed Serena. It felt good, my first kill. What did I tattoo on her back, with her own blood? Violet's revenge. Ha, some day, when I kill Vaas, I'm going to do the same to his corpse. Then we'll see who was laughing in the end. Violet...that's who. What's that, Abigail? You didn't want me to kill him? Well, I think he has beaten us for the first and final time. We'll show him, yeah...we'll get our revenge Violet, don't you worry. Ha ha... I can't wait...can you? Huh? Can you? CAN you?! Well, you're gonna have to wait, my blade. Hush now, don't cry, Abigail, we will spill his blood...soon...


	11. Chapter 11

I woke up the next day. I don't know how, don't know why. What...is my name...again? Violet? Violet...that's my name. I sat up in my position, craning my neck to see what my current dilemma was. Alone. Alone in the forest, with no one, not even Abigail. Was she gone? Did I kill her? No. She was still there, right? Somewhere, in the corner of my mind, she was there. She would keep me company as I fell deeper into insanity. But...that was my job? Wasn't it? To keep Abigail strong, to keep her innocence safe from the darkness. I have. I will.

I trudged home, leaving a trail of dark blood behind me. My purple eyes stared back at me in the makeup mirror, and I felt them water. A tear rolled down my face as I watched a little fall of crystal droplets fall from my intense, calculating eyes. I think...there is something about them, my eyes. I think they stand for something. Yes. I think they stand for me. Because they know me. Because they ARE me. There is something I must do. I have needed to do this. I have to face Vaas again, and I have to accept who I am. I am Violet. I am Abigail. I am her, and she is me. We are one. We are the same. I'm done hiding. I'm done running. It's time to tell him who I am. He won't kill me. I won't kill him. We are just destined to hurt each other really, really badly.

I waited till nightfall for his camp to mostly simmer down into slumber. He would be in his own place, and I would sneak up on him. I tend to be good at stealth, and I consider it one of my best skills I have honed on Rook Island. I snuck past the two guards at the entrance, they were both asleep anyways. I gripped the trigger of my tranquilizer, and my knife stuck out of my belt loop. I couldn't kill anyone, Vaas already hated it when I killed patrols. Instead, stun was the way to go. I slipped behind a tent as a guard walked past, and I swiftly caught him between the shoulder blades with my tranquilizer dart. Once I dragged him inside the empty tent, I quickly exited and scampered towards Vaas's area. I got to the wooden building quietly, and looked around carefully. I know he never locked his doors, so I just simply opened the door silently and went in with ease. Once I got five feet in, I noticed he was not in bed. Confused, I crept a bit closer until-

"Surprise, motherfucker." His arms found my mouth as I struggled against his iron grip. "You sly girl!" He hissed in my ear as he slowly pushed my back onto the firm surface of the bed. He took his hand off my mouth and I laughed, even though I was shaking like a leaf inside.

"Miss me, Hun?" I smiled. He just chuckled and shook his head at me.

"Can't say I expected you to survive, amiga. Impressed you did, though."

"Well, I had an issue going to Hell...wasn't quite dead yet." I grinned as he leaned over and squarely kissed my lips. I kissed back a few seconds, but pushed him off of me and grabbed his wrists, turning the tables so I now sat on top of his waist and had him pinned under me. "What now, huh?" I laughed as he just chuckled at my lame comeback.

"You do realize, this isn't much of a punishment, Violet."

"Damn. Thought it would work this time."

"Not really, Hermana." I pouted as he laughed and I let go of his wrists and slid off of him. I stood holding my elbow, facing Vaas as he stared at me thoughtfully. "How did you know I wouldn't kill you?" He whispered.

"Honestly, I didn't. I haven't got much to lose, Hun." He tutted softly, clicking his tongue.

"Now tell me...what. Is. Wrong. With. You?" He came closer and crossed his arms. I gulped slightly, but stood my ground.

"It's quite the problem." I grinned. He motioned for me to go on. "There's two of me."

"What?" He looked confused and I sighed, rolling my violet eyes.

"You know Violet. That's me. But what you DONT know, is that I have an alter ego, Abigail. She's almost the opposite of me." He listened intently, and thought for a moment.

"Can I talk to her?" He asked. I was taken aback by this. He looked straight into me, and his dark gaze made me shudder.

"She can't see you." I squeaked out, but I felt her pushing her words into my mouth. Stop it, Abigail, you'll get us both killed!

"She's here. It's me, Abigail."

He smiled as he came closer to me. Fear crept up my spine as he snaked his arms around my back.

"Abby...who are you?"

"Violet came to me when I first came to the island a few months ago. She has protected me from the world, but it's time for me to see it." He smirked at me, letting his thumbs trail down my cheeks.

"I see...so that's what's wrong with you." I nodded slowly as butterflies took flight in my stomach. Is he going to kill me? Is he going to kill me?! Please no...please...no! "So your real name is Abigail, hmm? That's a nice name." I nodded, relief washing over me as I looked back up at him. "So who was that girl my men told me about, then? The one next to you when you fell from the sky? The one you carved up some fucking shit into, huh?"

"That was my um, friend...well, not my friend anymore, her name was Serena."

"IS Serena."

"Excuse me?"

"She's still alive." He turned to the window, fire burning in his eyes.

"Bullshit! I practically mangled that bitch!" My mouth hung open as he turned back to me with a stern expression on his face. "How do you know that she's still ALIVE?!"

"She's with the Rakyat, Abigail. She's been framing you all this time, killing my men, carving them with "Violet's Revenge" to let Hoyt know it was you." I couldn't believe it. Serena...that fucking bitch should've stayed dead. But there was something I still needed to know.

"How'd you know I wasn't the one who killed them anyways?" I narrowed my eyes mischievously.

"Her technique was sloppy. Plus, you would've just kissed the fuck out of their corpses. She doesn't have your same lipstick either, I know." Wait...

"Um, and how the fuck do you know that?" I crossed my arms, giving him a "you're busted" look. He just chuckled and scratched the back of his head.

"It's not like that, Abby. I saw her killing my men, and she tried to kiss them like you, but it didn't look right, so she gave up and just carved her same little tattoo into them." I put my hand over my mouth and laughed as Vaas pulled out a gun and held it to my head. "So you going to fuckin kick her ass yourself and get fucking killed or what?"

"Hell no! You're gonna help Violet." I felt Violet take control and she giggled.

"I like that plan. Haven't killed a woman in a while." I pushed him slightly and he chuckled as I reached up and kissed him.

"Well then what are we waiting for, Hun? Lets get her."


	12. Chapter 12

"Hey, Hun." I whispered into a Rakyat's ear as he whirled around and I shoved my knife into his chest. Vaas whooped from behind me and I rolled my eyes, taking some extra cash from the guard. "And I'll take that, thank you very much!"

"Nice one!" Vaas came from the foliage and patted me on the head, smirking at me. "Good Violet." I snorted and punched his gut. He recoiled, but laughed as I yanked my knife from the guard's body. The dark night around us was slowly starting to make us unseen, but not unheard.

"Come on, quit fucking around asshole." I crouched down behind a shed as we saw two Rakyat warriors patrolling the temple. I scanned the area, my purple eyes taking in the scenery with ease. I motioned for Vaas to follow as I picked up a rock, throwing it at a wall and successfully distracting the guards so we could get past them. "Go!" I whispered softly as we just barely got to cover. Vaas grabbed my hand swiftly as I wobbled on my knees, saving me from exposing myself to the guards. I nodded to him gratefully, mouthing thanks as we turned a corner and met with quite the scene ahead.

"Serena...your efforts to rid the island of the parasite have been beneficial in every way to our people." A woman clad in silver stood before Serena, who kneeled down and kept her head bent in a worshipping fashion, as if the woman before her was a goddess. There were many o the Rakyat people in an audience of hundreds. The woman continued. "Your actions have not been overlooked, and you will be rewarded greatly for your sacrifice." She snapped her fingers and two Rakyat warriors made their way to the stand, each holding a specific garment. One was of blue fabric, the other of green.

"No..." I heard Vaas growl beside me and it made me shiver, his voice was petrifying when used in that way.

"The sea will keep your spirit alive, the forest will keep your mind to its own devices..." The woman donned a malicious glint in her eyes, like the spark that will start a vast wildfire. The two men held up a sheet to hide Serena from the crowds as assistants rushed over behind the sheet. A few minutes later, the sheet was removed as Serena stood before the crowd in a shimmering display of colorful tricks on the light. Her hair flowed down her back as the green shirt wrapped around her neck and covered her chest, leaving her stomach exposed. Blue fabric twisted itself around her left leg, looking as if it were braided with her skin. Her shorts shimmered with blue-green, making the world blind around her as she smirked with a hungry glimmer in her eyes.

"Thank you, Citra." She bowed her head respectfully as Citra smiled. Vaas gripped my leg, almost cutting off the blood flow as he held on, glaring at the women on the raised platform.

"Vaas, chill out! Fuck!" I hissed at him, batting his hand away. He whipped towards me, chuckling dementedly.

"Sorry, hermana, that would be my bitch sister...up there with your fucking friend." He stopped smiling as he fell on my forehead, staring me straight in the eyes. "I...will put a bullet...through my sister's fucking skull...do you get that?" I smiled as I pushed his face away.

"Vaas..we're going to get them. We're going to be them both. So get your head in the game, yeah?" I flicked his forehead and giggled as he recoiled in a painful sensation.

"Right, right..." He grumbled as I turned back to Serena's ceremony, wondering how in the fuck we would get to them.

We hid out in a shop nearby, well, after I killed the owner and shit with my fucking badass powers over men. (Seriously you'd think they would learn.) We made a plan and moved to the target.

"Got the plan?" I looked to Vaas, who just rolled his eyes impatiently. He hated stealth missions. I nodded to him and slunk out of the small shack quietly. I got to a dimly lit hut nearby, and narrowed my eyes to see the inside. "Okay, this is it. Stay close, Hun." He didn't respond, and I turned to see him staring at my ass. "Dude!" I snapped my fingers in his eyes and he chuckled as he looked back to my face. "Fo-cus."

"Sure thing, hermana." I rolled my eyes and crept towards the shabby-looking little house. Slowly, ver slowly, I slipped a lockpick into the weak lock. You'd think that on a dangerous island like this, they would have better security, but nope. Carefully, I pushed the door open, trying to not make any sound as I crept in the door frame.

"Peekaboo, motherfucker." A gun cocked near my head, and I flinched as Hoyt's gruff voice sounded in my ear. I heard Vaas curse as he came out and stepped beside me.

"Look Hoyt, she didn't kill those patrols." Hoyt smiled as Serena sat behind him, combing her hair carelessly.

"Oh didn't she?" He pointed at Serena. "This woman bears Violet's Revenge, the very thing Violet was after since the beginning!" He stared us down before smirking again. "Oh...no...oh noooo!" He cackled menacingly as he pointed the gun between both me and Vaas. "You two? For REAL?! Ha! I should've guessed you would touch the merchandise, Vaasy. But it seems you two kinda hit it off..." I narrowed my eyes as he looked me up and down.

"I didn't fucking kill those men, Hoyt. I can prove it."

"Right!" He chuckled before grabbing my arm. "You were supposed to be MINE, Violet. I bought you myself! But it seems my faithful friend here had other plans." He glared at Vaas before grinning back at me. "No matter, helicopter. Get on. Both of you. NOW."

"Hoyt, she's innocent." Vaas growled.

"She may be, but YOU aren't." A shiver ran down my spine as I realized what he knew. He was no fool, he knew Vaas would let me go. He knew we couldn't kill each other, no matter how hard we tried. Vaas stared coldly at Hoyt for ages before storming out the door. Hoyt broke me from my trance by prodding me in the back with his gun. "Move." He grunted.


	13. Chapter 13

I kept my head down the whole time as we rode the large helicopter to Hoyt's part of the island.

"Cheer up, Violet. At least I'm not killing ya just yet." Hoyt snickered as one of his men tied my wrists behind my back, taking my guns and knife with them.

"Fuck you, Asshole." I muttered as he moved his face to mine and pinched my cheek in his hand.

"I can see why Vaasy took an interest in you, Violet. You've got the same hearts in there. Both strong, both crazy... both blind." He slapped my cheek and laughed as Vaas just stared out the other side of the copter, seemingly deep in thought as he squinted angrily out at the landscape below. "Don't look at me like that, Violet. I'm just teaching my buddy here a lesson about what happens when you decide to take what belongs to me.

"Yeah, because I totally want to help you with that, idiot." I mumbled looking down as he just smirked at me, shoving a cigar into his mouth and blowing the smoke into my face. His breath smelled like ass, and I recoiled, spitting in his face. He sighed frustratedly, wiping spit off his face and waving a finger disapprovingly at me.

"I wouldn't be so ludicrous if I were in YOUR position right now, bitch." He took out a knife from his pocket, switching it so the sharp end was in my face. I watched as he waved the silver metallic knife side to side, as if attempting to hypnotize me. "You see this blade I have here...you see this...represents love. It can be treated as a power greater than any other...or it can be used, as a weapon..." He dragged the sharp end across my cheek, causing a tingling sensation to burn my skin as he barely touched my face. "You see, most people think that love is beautiful...they think they can just use it and become happy eternally..." He swirled the knife, trailing it down my neck, and to my shoulder. "But what they don't know, is that love is dangerous...and it will just as soon kill you than comfort you." He twirled it, making tiny designs on my skin as he dragged it down my arm until he suddenly grasped my wrists behind my back, dragging the knife down my forearm towards my fingers. "Ha...but you haven't felt true pain, until your lover stabs you in the back." Swiftly, he pressed the knife into my lower back, carving a heart into my skin with a burning, agonizingly painful feeling as it seared my back and rich, warm blood ran down my back. I whimpered slightly, and I could practically hear him grin as I smiled through the horrific pain. I giggled insanely as he came back to my face and frowned at me.

"How about when you think you trusted someone...for the longest time...and then you open your eyes to find...they were never...EVER there for you...whatsoever." I chuckled as foreign tears made their way into my eyes, and threatened to fall down my face. Even though I put on my Violet facade, I knew Abigail was still there. Still making me soft, still hurting even when Violet couldn't feel the pain anymore. I had to do it. I HAD to push her down. I had to make SURE she wouldn't talk for me again. So I took her source, and I pushed her away, somewhere far into my mind, somewhere that would make sure she wouldn't come back to get hurt even more. I sucked back my tears and Hoyt stared straight into my face.

"You mean Serena, don't you?" He grinned and gave me a falsely pitiful face. "Yeah, she told me how you tried to kill her...after everything shed done for you, after everything you'd been through together..."

"SHE DIDN'T DO SHIT FOR ME! SHE FUCKING CONTROLLED MY LIFE FOR YEARS! I HAD TO KILL HER, BECAUSE SHE ALMOST KILLED ME!" I screamed in his face as he stumbled back and chuckled, puffing his cigar and closing his eyes before turning back to me.

"Yes...but you were the one who lost after it was all over, huh?"The helicopter landed as Vaas walked over to Hoyt and had a conversation I couldn't hear. He glanced at me quickly before angrily getting off the vehicle and I was ushered off as well, and taken into a gray building in which I was thrust down onto my knees, and glared at Vaas and Hoyt.

"What do you want with me?!" I growled. Hoyt chuckled.

"Simple. I knew you never killed those men. I just used that as an excuse to get to you. You see, I've heard all about you...how you tempted hundreds of men to their deaths, how you tricked Vaas into setting you free, how you stood your ground when anyone threatened you. You see, Violet, I've been rooting for you since you got here. That's why you've had such an easy time. Alas, it seems Vaas decided you sparked his fancy the moment you opened your fucking mouth. Now I have to use you as my example as to what happens when you choose to defy me. Vaas turned away as Hoyt walked over to me and freed my hands. He threw my knife at my feet and the metal clattered as I flinched. "Get up. Get the fuck up Violet!"

"What the hell?!"

"If you're so tough, why don't you go on and fight then?" I was really confused until he whistled for Vaas to turn back around. "Get out your knife, Vaasy. Little Violet is going to help me teach you a lesson."

"The fuck she is!"

"The fuck I am!" We both yelled at Hoyt and he just snickered as he took out his gun and shot it in the air. I groaned in defeat as Vaas ran up and I jumped on him like a panther. "Nice try, Hun!" He swung at me as I dragged him down, then proceeded to swing through his legs and slashed at his shoulder on the other side. He growled in pain, turning his head to the side in anger. Swiftly, I ran to the exit just as it swung shut and a heavily armored guard stepped in front of it. We were trapped. I heard a yell as Vaas grabbed my ankle and pulled me backwards. I hit the ground with a thud, grasping at the floor with my hands as I flipped around on my back and he released my foot. I struggled to get up as he flung himself on top of me, grabbing my hands, sitting on my stomach.

"Gotcha you little piece of fuck!" I struggled underneath him, but gave up when I realized I just could not move. He was much stronger than me. Hoyt laughed behind us, and Vaas whipped his head around to face him as I laid there, panting.

"Kill her." He nodded to Vaas, who looked at me madly and then knocked my head violently with his forehead. I wasn't fully dead, but I shut my eyes tight and played it. I opened them a teeny bit to see a perplexed looking Vaas, staring at me. He slowly put his forehead to mine as Hoyt walked behind him. My head rang with buzzing, but I think he said, "you see what happens? She would've stabbed you in the back. That's why you stay away from love, Vaasy." I felt myself slowly being picked up by Vaas and he stared at me as I stayed as still as possible. He walked out the door as the guard made room, and I was carried into the helicopter. He held onto me the whole ride back as I swear he never said or did anything. He even carried me all the way back to my home and plopped me on my bed as if I was just resting. "Sorry, Abigail." He muttered those last words and shuffled out of the cave. I slowly opened my eyes as I sat up, holding my head. Fuck, it hurt like a bitch! I made my way over to the makeup mirror and examined my face. Not too bad, besides the huge ass gash on my forehead. I bandaged my head as I started to hear static come from somewhere. I thought I was hearing things, so I smacked my head softly with my hand. It didn't go away, and I sighed as I searched for the source of the static. It was the walkie-talkie. I picked it up and pressed the talk button as I heard faint voices on the other end. I waited a minute for the voices to subside before I said anything.

"Hello?" I whispered softly as my reply came instantly.

"Fuck you, Violet." I laughed faintly as I replied back.

"You knew I wasn't dead, right?"

"I saw your fuckin eyes move, hermana." This time I laughed fully as Vaas replied again. "I just wanted to hurt you, really really fucking bad." I smiled.

"So did I, Hun. So did I."  
-

Long story short, Vaas and I did not end up murdering each other, we actually teamed up a lot afterwards, and took out Serena together actually. We made a pretty good team, and I'm not just saying that to be kind to his memory either. Yeah, Vaas got his ass kicked a few days before Hoyt kicked the bucket as well. I do miss that motherfucker...but now I guess you could say I sort of help run the island now. What, with Citra, Hoyt, and Vaas dead, there weren't many people Rook Island could turn to. Hey, I'm not complaining, I'm still the same old Violet...but the thing I miss is Abigail. No matter what I do, she left me here, alone. I can't get that back. I can't say I'm completely thrilled with the way I got what I wanted, but I can say I got it, and that should've been enough for me, but it's not. I wish Abigail could talk to me, talk through me, make my eyes green again. I've killed so many people that didn't need to die. I've done so many things that I shouldn't have, I've taken things I can't give back. But that's Violet's Revenge...isn't it? That's what had to happen. Because now I know. Now...I know who I am, and I can scream it from the hills, speak it through a kiss. Violet...I am Violet...


End file.
